In the context of litigation, investigations, and other legal matters, large numbers of documents are often reviewed in the course of the discovery process. To facilitate review, these documents may be in electronic form or may be converted to electronic form. Document review, referred to herein as “DR,” may be performed to determine, for example, which documents are relevant/not relevant, privileged/not privileged, confidential/not confidential, etc. Documents that fall into any of these categories may be assigned one or more tags to classify the documents. After the documents have been reviewed and classified, some documents may be withheld, while others may be provided to the opposing party. Typically, DR systems manage the process of DR. However, prior art DR systems and tools can create a work environment that is plagued by monotony, repetitive fine-motor movements, and constrained work conditions. Further, bulky DR tools having cluttered interfaces, which slows the process and inhibits a careful review of the documents. As a result, DR can be costly, in both time and money, and error prone.
The disclosed embodiments have been provided to address these and other shortcomings.